implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Over Filipiniana (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = MNBN Films |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = January 4, 2015 (TV) January 7, 2015 (Theatrical release) |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = and |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 30.1 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m60,546,894 (as of 2/11/2015) |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 82 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = MNBN Films Margovyan National Pictures }} Terror Over Filipiniana (full title: Terror Over Filipiniana: The True Story of Andufa Regional Jet Flight 6569) is a 2015 made by the about the bombing of on April 22, 2013. It stars , , and , and is directed by Barayev. Plot Political terrorism is at an all-time high in Margovya following the election of to the presidency, culminating in the death of the notorious political terrorist . Various terrorist groups have been detonating bombs all over the country in retaliation for Do's death. Security has been heightened in airports, bus stations and other large public places, but the Margovyan National Police can only do so much without letting some attackers through their security lines. On the morning of April 22, 2013, "Nestor" (Grebonov) and "Amelia" (Akimova) meet in an apartment in downtown Andufa. "Nestor" is a member of the Mikhail Chick Group, an unfortunately named organization dedicated to the cause of Margovya's other notorious political terrorist, . Meanwhile, "Amelia" is a part of William's Boys, a similarly unfortunately named group that pledges its cause to the advancement of William Do's political ideals for Margovya. The two have met to plan out their respective groups' latest and most daring act of defiance at the Margovyan government yet: bombing a passenger plane. Meanwhile, at Leonid Pankavuranov International Airport in Andufa, Captain Miguel Yarayo (Barayev), the Bolivian-born owner and chief pilot of Andufa Regional Jet, is informed by some Margovyan Airlines personnel that his airline will be flying from Andufa to Filipiniana on behalf of Margovyan Domestic Air, the regional arm of the country's flag carrier. Yarayo accepts and calls the company's other pilot Karina Bardas (Khristenko) to tell her that they will both be flying today. "Nestor" and "Amelia" arrive at the airport five minutes after noon, and buy tickets to the first flight available, which turn out to be Andufa Regional Jet Flight 6569 from Andufa to Filipiniana. The first boarding call for Flight 6569 was announced at exactly one o'clock in the afternoon, and the flight took off on schedule one hour later, with Captain Yarayo and First Officer Bardas at the controls. On the plane, "Nestor" and "Amelia" discuss about when to detonate their bombs. "Amelia" rebukes "Nestor" for not making their bombs with timers, but "Nestor" replies that he hadn't learned enough about bombmaking to safely set a timer. Eventually both bombers fall asleep despite being very nervous just moments before. Unknown to them, flight attendant Belladonna Spencer (Glaser) overhears parts of the two's conversation and tells her fellow attendant Nicolas Almodovar (Sikhovich) about her concerns. Almodovar asks Spencer if she heard them saying specifically that they would blow up the plane, which Spencer admits she had not heard. Almodovar tells her to forget about it for now, but to keep an eye out on the two just in case. "Nestor" and "Amelia" are jolted awake by Captain Yarayo's announcement that they were now about to land at Filipiniana. They panic and set off their bombs in a last-ditch attempt to create death, destruction and panic. The explosion tears a hole in the plane's fuselage but nonetheless doesn't do much to knock it out of the sky. The explosion also creates a hole on the cabin floor, trapping Spencer on the rear part of the cabin. Almodovar reaches out to help her, and after stepping on some vacant seats Spencer manages to make it to safety. Meanwhile in the cockpit,Captain Yarayo and First Officer Bardas try to keep the plane flying for as long as possible and possibly land at Filipiniana as planned. However, Bardas notices that they are losing altitude faster than they are travelling over the ground, meaning they won't make it to the airport. Yarayo makes the decision to crash land the plane on the fields just before Filipiniana Domestic Airport. The stricken plane passes over a two-lane highway, but before clearing the road the plane crashes into a Margovyan Rabbit bus that was unfortunate enough to be traveling down the road when Flight 6569 was making its crash landing. Andufa Regional Jet Flight 6569 crashes into the field, breaking up into two large pieces. Once the crashed plane had come to a halt, the crew (Yarayo, Bardas, Spencer and Almodovar) evacuate the surviving passengers from the wreckage, and they eventually determine that not everyone had made it alive. The movie fades to black just as the four crewmembers see paramedics, police and fire and rescue vehicles coming their way. A brief epilogue explains that the bombing of Flight 6569 was one of the last major acts of political terrorism in Margovya, as President Vegova began her campaign of stamping out the major political terrorist groups. The identities of the bombers, who were found to be members of William's Boys and Mikhail Chick Group, have still not yet been determined except for the identities that they used to board the ill-fated flight: "Nestor Ocampo" and "Amelia Barcelona." All four crewmembers of Flight 6569 are still working for Andufa Regional Jet, and a final news clip states that former President and former Senate President had ended up missing the doomed flight by just minutes due to heay traffic in Andufa. Cast * as Miguel Yarayo, captain of Flight 6569 * as Karina Bardas, first officer of Flight 6569 * as Belladonna Spencer, a flight attendant onboard Flight 6569 * as Nicolas Almodovar, another flight attendant onboard Flight 6569 * as "Nestor Ocampo", one of the suicide bombers on Flight 6569 * as "Amelia de Barcelona", the other suicide bomber on Flight 6569 Both and , who were supposed to be on the actual flight when the attacks occurred, declined to play themselves in this movie because they felt that it was "too soon." Category:Media Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)